1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses, and in particular to adjustable eyeglass frames.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many optometry patients require corrective lenses to achieve normal vision, for which eyeglasses or spectacles with corrective lenses are a popular choice. Noncorrective lenses are also worn many people as sunglasses or for eye protection.
Eyeglass frames are typically selected on the basis of such considerations as fit and aesthetics. Proper fit is generally achieved by optically centering the lenses in front of the patient's pupils. Because pupil spacing can vary considerably, accommodating a large number of eyeglass customers and patients can require the availability of a relatively large number of eyeglass frames, particularly if the customers and patients are to be given relatively wide selections among different styles.
Previous eyeglass frames which are adjustable are shown in the Kudelko U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,813 and the Kanda U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,035. However, heretofore there have not been available adjustable eyeglass frames with advantage and features of the present invention.